


Gunshot

by denimcharlie



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: American Horror Story AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: loosely based on the tate scene in ahs





	Gunshot

 

 

> Gunshots echoed throughout the school.  
>  Charlie, Dee, Dennis and Mac were in the library when it happened.  
>  “Dude, what the fuck was that?” Charlie asks. Eyes wide with fear  
>  “Sounded like a gun” Dennis states, leaning back on his chair “Frank’s always firing his”  
>  Adriano Calvanese, the popular, mean guy bursts into the library screaming “It’s the McPoyles, they’ve gone batshit”  
>  “Shut it Calvanese” Mac says “They’ll hear you”  
>  The McPoyles.  
>  Liam and Ryan were, absolutely terrifyingly horrible people with an unhealthy obsession with each other. Most people at school assumed that Dennis and Dee were exactly the same as the McPoyle brothers, incestuous and really very creepy.  
>  “Have you been hit?” Dee whispers “You’re bleeding”  
>  “Fuck” Adriano sighs “It’s Bill Ponderosa’s”  
>  “Is he dead?” Dee says eyes filling with tears at the fucked up situation that was going on  
>  “Ryan shot him in the fucking skull, we were just stood by the lockers and he fucking blasted Bill’s brains out” He says closing his eyes and sighing.  
>  Before anyone could take in the situation a shot fired through the locked door hitting Brad Fisher, who was leaning on the desk, reading a book, his headphones blasting some sort of rock music into his ear drums straight in the temple.  
>  “Quick, hide” Mac says grabbing Charlie’s arm and pulling him under the table.  
>  Dee shuffled in her back-brace behind a bookshelf, covering her mouth with her to prevent the sobs being audible.  
>  Dennis hid behind the printer, he was no way hiding with Dee, her squeaky back-brace would give her position away, no doubt.  
>  First to die was Mac, he tried to convince Ryan to stop what he was doing and just hand himself in, and if Mac had needed to he would’ve used some of his karate skills to stop him, but before he could he was blasted in the chest.  
>  Charlie screamed when he heard his best friends body hitting the table, giving away his location.  
>  “C’mon man, we’ve known each other since we were kids” Charlie says slowly putting his fist out “Bump it?”  
>  “Too late Charles” Ryan says before shooting him in the head.  
>  As Ryan walked around the library the printer that Dennis was hiding behind started to whir and make noises eliciting a squeak from Dennis as he stood up and tried to run to safety, glancing at Mac and Charlie’s dead bodies, before heading in the direction of the open door.  
>  “Hello Dennis” Liam says as Dennis crashes into him  
>  “Please, you can’t kill the golden god” Dennis laughs  
>  One shot straight between his eyes killed him.  
>  “Hmm, guess you were wrong” Liam laughs shrugging his shoulders.  
>  Dee could see through the tiny gaps between the books that Ryan had his gun pressed against Adriano’s head.  
>  “Sweet Dee is behind the bookshelves” He shouts “Kill her. She can’t run away. ”  
>  “Goddamn you Adriano” Dee whispers under her breath.  
>  Before she knew it, everything stopped and went black.
> 
>  


End file.
